the relick of darkness
by gackt fan girl2006
Summary: just a random FF thing i did, tidusxyuna and some other things later.luluXwakka


**_The Relic of Darkness_**

**This story starts a few months after FFX **

'...Yuna! Yuna!'  
Yuna woke up. She was confused. Every night she had the same dream about Tidus. In her dreams he is running and calling her name. It was so strange. But she would think about this later.  
Today she was going to see Rikku again. It's bin almost 2 months after Tidus was gone. And after that day she didn't saw Rikku.  
"Lulu!"  
"Yes Yuna?"  
"How late is Wakka going to be here?"  
"He said that he would be here...as soon as possible.."  
"Well he better hurry up beacause we're going to be late!"  
"Yeah i know ya!"  
Lulu and Yuna: "Wakka!" "Well? What are ya girlz waitin for eh? Lets go!"  
Every one gets in the ship and now theyre sailing to the al bhed's home. When they are near the al bhed's house:  
"What the!"  
"Something wrong wakka?"  
"Well..uh"  
Lulu walks over to Wakka, "OHW MY GOD!"  
"Whats the matter guys?"  
Yuna walks to Lulu and wakka..."AAAHHH! What the hell is that thing over there?"  
"We dont know...but its coming to us! What are we going to do know?"  
"Well i say we fight that thing!"  
"Hmmz...i gess thats the only thing we can do right now.."  
The thing is already near them. Somewhere...  
"So they're going to fight it huh! Well lets give them a fight they'll never forget!"  
Back to Yuna and her guardians...  
"Flare!"  
"Demi!"  
"Slots"  
"None of my spells work!"  
"hmmz..Yuna summon an aeon ya!"  
"okej...Bahamut!" Yuna summons Bahamut but..Bahamut doesn't come!  
"huh where is he? Lulu? Wakka? Guys! Where are you...!"  
Meanwhile at the al bhed's house:  
Rikku's place:  
"Frana yna drao? Drao yna cu myda, Oihea bnusecat du pa uhdesa!"  
"Syopa..." Let fyc dnoehk du cyo cusadrehk pid...  
"E sayh drao teth'd vunkud sa nekrd?"  
"ar...famm e dre.."  
"Un syopa drao yna zicd eh dnuipma! Drah fa ryja du ku veht dras! irs..oui frana kuehk du cyo?"  
"...hudrehk Neggi..mad'c ku veht dras ugaz?"  
"Oac cen!"

(translation: "Where are they? They are so late, Yunie promised to be ontime!"  
"Maybe..." Cid was trying to say something but..  
"I mean they didn't forgot me right?"  
"eh...well i thi.."  
"Or maybe they are just in trouble! Then we have to go find them! uhm..you where going to say?"  
"...nothing Rikku..let's go find them okej?"  
"Yes sir!")

By the ocean:  
"Neggi lyh oui caa dras?"  
"Hu..."  
"Yna oui cina drao frana icehk y creb?"  
"Oac es cina...Fyggy dumt sa dryd"

(translation: "Rikku can you see them?"  
"No..."  
"Are you sure they where using a ship?"  
"Yes im sure...Wakka told me that")

A few minutes later...  
"Neggi..."  
"Oac ?"  
"Fyc drana ymfyoc y ubahehk drana?"  
"yh ubahehk? eh dra ulayh? ryryryry ouina zugehk nekrd?"

(translation: "Rikku..."  
"Yes ?"  
"Was there always a opening there?"  
"an opening? in the ocean? hahahaha youre joking right?")

Cid looks annoyed  
"...Hu" (translation: "...No")  
Rikku looks out of the window to the ocean...  
"fryd dra! Ruf lyh drec pa?" (translation: "what the! How can this be?")  
Then...

...something has shut the controling panel down! They cant do anything anymore...  
"Urf so kut! fra'na kuehk du lnycr! Tyt tu cusadrehk!"  
"E's dnoehk pid hudrehk fungc!"  
"Pid fa'na vymmehk eh du dra ubahehk!"

(translation:"Ohw my god! whe're going to crash! Dad do something!"  
"I'm trying but nothing works!"  
"But we're falling in to the opening!")

Somewhere...  
"What a stupid little girl...haha everything for er family and friends...even if its going to cost her own life...WUAHAHAAHAAH"  
Back to Yuna and her guardians...

'...Yuna! Yuna!'  
"Yuna!"  
Yuna wakes up.  
oh no not again that dream, when does this stop?  
"ey Yuna are you alright?"  
"huh? What?"  
"he asks if you're alright"  
"ohw..Yes ofcourse i 'm just fine..."  
"okej, we need to figure out where we are ya know and we need to find a way to get out of here"  
"hmmz yes you're right well then lets go!"  
Wakka walks away but yuna still thinks about her dream...  
"Yuna are you coming with us?"  
"huh what?"  
"if you're coming with us?"  
"ohw yes ofcourse"  
"are you sure you're okej?"  
"yes ofcourse! Come on lets go before wakka's gone"  
Later...  
"WAKKA!"  
"where did he go?"...

Meanwhile...  
"ir...frana ys e? Tyt? ""Tyt?""TYT! urf hu e mucd res...drydc zicd knayd! es cdilg eh y bmyla e tuhd ajah ghuf yht eja mucd so vydran..."  
"e kacc emm zicd ryja du veht res.."

(translation: "uh...where am i? Dad? ""Dad?""DAD! ohw no i lost him...thats just great! im stuck in a place i dont even know and ive lost my father...  
" "i gess ill just have to find him..")

Somewhere...  
"hehe Yes go find your father...that would be the best idea WUAHAAHAAH"

Wakka is still wandering around when...  
"huh? Where are yuna and lulu?"  
starts the yell "YUNA! LULU!" "huh?"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"  
Back to lulu and Yuna...  
"Yuna?"  
"..."  
"Yuna?"  
"..."  
"YUNA!"  
"huh what?"  
"did you heard that?"  
"heard what?"  
"Yuna where are you with you're mind?"  
"eh...here?"  
Lulu looks like this -- to Yuna...  
"okej i'll tell...see a couple days after Tidus left us..i had a realy strange dream.and that dream keeps coming...every night.." Yuna explains the dream to lulu...  
"thats really weird.." Then...

Meanwhile...  
A strange monster makes a hole in the wall...  
"fryd dra ramm ec dryd?" (translation: "what the hell is that?")  
he has something in his hand! Wow it sure is big! Maybe there's a treasure here!  
Then the monster tries to catch Rikku but she quikly jumpes away.  
"Hey why are you attacking me! I didn't do anything!"  
"Mix!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"  
Then...  
huh? What the hell is that?  
"Wakka?"  
"Rikku?"...

"Wakka what happend?"  
"Eh...ill tell later ya? Lets kick some monster ass!"  
"Yes sir!"

Somewhere... "haha so they're going to fight him huh? Lets see if they can defeat him...hahahaha...Suka!"  
"yes sir?"  
"go get the girl's father...NOW!"  
"im already gone sir!"

As Suka walks trough the halls he comes on a strange place even he never saw.  
"Wow..."  
Everywhere are statues from some sort of beasts. haven't i seen them before? and the walls...there's something strange about the walls ...ohw well ill ask Xylis later Suka continues finding Cid...

Back to Yuna and Lulu...  
"we're walking the same path again!and im so tired can we rest for a lil while?please lulu?"  
"okej we'll rest"  
"thank you..." suddenly Yuna looks like this oO  
"somethin wrong yuna?"  
"n...no...did...did you saw that?"  
"saw what?"  
"TIDUS!"  
"Tidus?"  
"Yes!Tidus! i saw him..."  
"Yes and im sin"  
"Lulu i am not joking! I really saw him! Come on lets follow him!"  
"Yuna are you sure..." She just wanted to finish the sentence when Yuna starts running after that guy...  
"COME ON LULU!" Lulu then quikly follows Yuna...

Meanwhile...  
"When does this monster dies?"  
"I dont know! Just keep hitting him ya!"  
"Yes sir!"  
A few minutes later...  
"Rikku look out!"  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH"  
"No!"  
Then the monster captueres wakka and Rikku...

Somewhere...  
"wuahahaah i knew they couldn't win...what a fools...hahahahahaah"

As Suka walks through the halls he hears...  
"Yuna slow down!"  
huh what the? Yuna?Suka stops walking. When he turns around he sees two girlz starring at him...  
"who are you?"  
"don't you know us?"  
"well...no!"  
"but...you're..."  
"i'm?"  
"aren't you tidus?"  
"no...who's that anyways?"  
"Ohw but i thaught you..."  
"Listen lady...i don't know what ya thaugt but i have some things to do, do ya mind?"  
"No we dont mind...can you..." When lulu wanted to finish her sentence the guy was already away...  
"i dont understand...he looks like tidus he walks like him...but his attitude...there's something strange going on here..."  
"i know what you mean we better go find wakka and quik too!"  
"yes well lets go!"

As Suka walks further he finally finds Cid. didn't i saw this guy before? He quikly picks Cid up and starts walking back to Xylis.

Meanwhile...  
"ugh..."  
"huh?..." Rikku looks at the place where she is.  
"Wakka?"  
"..." Then Rikku kicks wakka...  
"OUCH...why did you kicked me!"  
"Look at the place where we are!"  
As Wakka looks he sees all the aeons...captured!  
"What the hell is going on here!"...  
"I dont know...hey look at that thing! Whats that?"  
"It looks like some kind of relic"  
"But it isn't from gold!"  
"Yeah your right...this is really strange...what's that red thing in it?"  
"what red thing? I dont see a red thing!" Then Suka came in...  
"Hey you! Put my father down! Or else..." Suka turns around...  
Wakka and rikku: "TIDUS!"  
"ohw no not again...LOOK i dont know who you guys are but i am NOT Tidus and i dont know a tidus...got that!"  
"But..." On that moment a strange man comes in.  
"well well...everyone together huh...how adorable...hey where are those two girls!"  
rikku wispers to wakka: "Yunie here too? And lulu!"  
"yes, i kinda lost them when we were going to find out where we are..."

While wakka and rikku are discussing Suka and Xylis are talkin about...  
"Sir?"  
"What now Suka?"  
"Well see...when i was getting the father of the girl...I..."  
"You?"  
"I came on a strange place with statues of some kind of beasts and the walls where..."  
Suka stopt his sentence when he noticed Xylis was looking a lil bit angry...

Meanwhile...  
"Yuna lets go that way...i think thats the only path we..."  
"ok..."  
A few minutes later they came on the same place as Suka did...

"What...What is this place?"  
"I don't know, i never heard of a place with statues of aeons"  
Yuna walks to the statue of bahamut and touches it. when she touches it the statue becomes purple. Lulu then walks to Shiva. When she touches her the statue becomes blue.  
"lets touch the other statues too."  
"hmm...but what if something terrible's going to happen..."  
"well we'll never now unless we'll try..."  
"hmm fine...but if something...happens..."  
"then?"  
"oh..nevermind"  
When they had touched every aeon statue something happend. The colour of the aeon statues became some sort of light.  
"AAAHH whats going on?"  
"What! i cant hear you!"  
"..."  
"Yuna!"  
"Yuna!"  
After the light stopt Lulu runs to Yuna and tries to wake her up..."  
'Yuna...! Yuna!' In her dreams this time Yuna sees Tidus...dressed like Suka.  
"Yuna! come on pleasse wake up! Yuna!" As she wakes up...  
"Did you had that dream again?"  
"Yes...only a little bit...different..." Then Yuna tells Lulu what she had seen in her dreams...  
"That guy we saw and was saying he wasn't tidus...i think he is...I saw him in my dreams..Tidus i saw him dressed like that guy we saw...we have to do something and quik too"  
"This is strange i mean tidus was a dream of the fayth right? how can he..." Then Lulu looks at the walls...  
Lulu and Yuna: "THE FAYTH!"  
"how can this be..." Yuna walks up and when she is in the middle of the place she finds something weird...  
"hey lulu come and take a look at this!"  
"at what?"  
"at this thing...its some sort of picture of a gold relic..." When lulu sees the thing Yuna asks if she knows what it is...  
"well i dont know..i only seen relic pictures in books. And in the books there isn't any info about it..."  
"hmm strange...very strange.."  
"i say we continue finding wakka ... then maybe we'll find more info about this..."  
"yes i think thats the best we can do now...well lets go then!"  
Yuna and lulu continue finding wakka...  
Back to Suka and Xylis...  
"Something wrong sir?"  
"Suka..when you was on that place...hmm...did you noticed something strange?"  
"eh...well not really..only those statues..but i got out of there right away."  
"good...well then lets go to our little friends..."  
So they walk to wakka and Rikku...  
"what do ya want from us!"  
"yeah! we didn't do anything to you guys...and we don't even know you!"  
On that moment Cid awakes...  
"Neggi..."  
"Tytto!"  
"Neggi...Yna oui ug?"  
"Oac ! es ug! fryd ypuid oui?"  
"E drehg es veha duu..."  
"Dryhg kuuthacc... tyt e fyc cu funneat...dyikrd e mucd oy!"

(translation:"Rikku..."  
"Daddy!"  
"Rikku...Are you ok?"  
"Yes ! im ok! what about you?"  
"I think im fine too..."  
"Thank goodness... dad i was so worried...taught i lost ya!")

"enough talking!"  
"huh? Dont be so mean! MEANIE!"  
"you stupid little brad...i'll..."  
On that moment Yuna and Lulu are walking in...  
"wakka! Rikku!"  
"Yunie!"  
"You guys alright?"  
"yes we're fine"  
"what happend to Cid?"  
"well ill tell later oke?"  
"i think thats a great idea!"  
Yuna walks to Suka...  
"Tidus i..." Yuna couldn't finish her sentence because Xylis was yelling when she said the word Tidus..  
"DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT WORD AGAIN! OR YOU'LL BE SORRY..."  
"ill say 'Tidus' whenever i want!" then Yuna saw the aeons..  
"huh...OHW MY GOD! what did you do to the aeons! You..You Freak!"  
"Wuahahaahaah those aeons belong to me now!"  
"No! they don't...they just don't..." Then lulu walks to the cage wher Wakka and Rikku are in.  
"Thunder!" After that the cage goes open.  
"Thanks lulu."  
"its ok "  
"grr how dare you...grr you guys are destroying every plan of me!grr...ANTLION!"  
The monster that had captuered Rikku and Wakka comes...  
"ohw no! not this monster..."  
"wuahahaahaah..Antlion..kill them all!"  
"lulu what now..."  
"i have an idea...wakka distract Antlion...Yuna kep talking to this strange man and rikku and i are going to try to free the Aeons"  
"what! why do i have to distract him!"  
All three of the girls: "Wakka shut up!"  
"eh...dont worry...i...ill help you..."  
"Suka what are you doing!"  
"Im helping them!"  
"fine then..DIE WITH THEM!"  
"Shut up!"  
"What the...grr...Antlion kill that lil summoner first!NOW"  
"no antlion! dont listen to him!"  
"what the? and suka who the hell are you to tell him THAT?"  
"i...i dont know...but...you aren't his boss either!"  
"wuahaah we'll see! we'll see!"  
"excuse me..i asked you ..TO SHUT UP!" Xylis then looks at Yuna like this --  
"You stupid girl..who do you think you are anyway?"  
"i am Yuna summoner of the besaid island...and who do YOU think you are?"  
"i am xylis...the brother of seymour"  
"i already taught i knew you...excuse me but what do you have against us? we didn't do anything to you!"  
"haha ... what would you do when your brother was dead!"  
"well i..."  
"exactly!"  
Yuna and Xylis continue talkinf. meanwhile Rikku and Lulu are trying to free the aeons and not to forget wakka whos distracting Antlion with the help of Suka.  
"jump!"  
"im trying but this monster is just to fast!"...

"lulu i dont think we can free them...i mean look at those chains! they are enormous!"  
"Rikku..ever heard of trying?"  
"well yes...but.."  
"Thunder!"  
"Tundara!"  
"come on lulu this is ridiculous!"  
"Thundaga!"  
"huh? it doesn't even work!"  
"i told ya!"  
"come on rikku try your mix please!"  
"ok...mix!"  
"i told you that this was useless"  
"there just got to be a way...hmmz...maybe...well i can try"  
"try what lulu?"  
"Water!"  
"Thunder!"  
"the chain of bahamut broke open!"

"wakka!"  
"yeah?"  
"i know how to defeat him but we'll need a picture of a golden relic...i just dont know where that thing is.."v "how do you know that we can defeat him with a picture of a golden relic?"  
"because i heard Xylis talkin about that!"  
"right...then ya dont know where that picture is huh?"  
"no i dont...sorry"

"Yunie! the aeons are free again!"  
"good job!"  
"Yuna, Lulu, Rikku! we can use some help ya know!"  
"Flare!"  
"magic doesn't works! Tidus says...i mean Suka Says we can defeat it with a picture of a golden relic!"  
"A PICTURE OF A GOLDEN RELIC!"  
"i have a picture of a golden relic!"  
"you do! with a blue stone on it?"  
"yes...so what are we suppose to do with it?"  
"You have to put it in that black relic"  
"ok. but Xylis is in front of it..how am i suppost to put it in that relic?"  
"dont worry Yuna ill go with you"  
"thank you lulu"  
"okej ill gess we just continue distracting antlion?"  
"well...no you guys did enough ...ill just summon valefor. Valefor!"  
Valefor comes and keeps Antlion busy. Meanwhile Yuna and Lulu are going to the black relic...  
"Get out of our way!"  
"yeah right so you can destroy my antlion? haha i dont think so!"  
"fine then have it your way...Holy!"  
"Why you! your not the only one who can use magic...Demi!"  
"lulu!"  
"im ok! go put the picture in the relic!"  
"ok..."  
"grr no you wont! thu.."  
"Flare!"  
As lulu keeps Xylis busy Yuna quickly goes to the black relic and puts the picture in it. As she does that the relic starts to glow all the colours of the rainbow.  
"huh what now?"  
"AAAAAHHH" Yuna turns around, when she does that Suka is screamin.  
"What the hell is wrong with him!"  
"No! what have you done!" Xylis then uses ultima on Yuna. After that he starts to change...  
"Yunie!"  
"Suka!"  
Rikku and lulu quick go to yuna and wakka to suka.  
"Yuna! wake up!"

'...Yuna!...Yuna!'  
'Tidus!'  
'Thank you for saving me...'  
'What? but i...'

"Yuna wake up!"  
"What...i.." lulu then uses a hi-potion on yuna.  
"it isn't over yet..is it?"  
"no it isn't he is still...changing."  
"ohw no..." Yuna stands up and hurries to Suka.  
"Is he ok?"  
"i dont know..but he is still alive"  
"Curaga!"  
"Huh..ugh..what..where am i..."  
"Suka are you ok?"  
"Rikku why do you call me that?"  
"huh? call you what?"  
"suka...im tidus remember?"  
"Tidus! youre back! but how..."  
"WUAHAHAH...you might have destroyed my antlion and you might have got your Tidus back...But...You'll never get out of this place! Never!"  
"we'll see about that! Holy!"  
"is that all you got?...Flare!"  
"aaahhh!"  
"lulu! Full-life, are you ok?"  
"yes im fine...how are we going to destroy him? Tidus..any idea?"  
"eh not really...the only idea i got is just fight"  
"this is going to be very hard..."  
"Shiva!"  
when shiva came Xylis killed her in no time. Yuna summonded all her aeons but they didn't survived his attacks. after a couple minutes fighting with just magics and physical attacks they almost give up then...  
"i know it!"  
"know what!"  
"how to defeat him..."  
"well what are you waiting for tell us please!"  
"i dont know but the last thing i remember is that he wanted to change me because he was afraid i would kill him..i dont exaictly what he said but it had to do with me neckless."  
"and?"  
"he said there was some kind of sword or something like that...i cant remember it sorry..."  
"sword huh?"  
"yes...Hey look out!"  
"wuahahah i told you ...you can never get out of here alive!..."

"you know i have heard of a sword and i already knew you neckless from somethin but i tauhgt it was just a legend."  
"lulu then you know where it is right?"  
"yes...if im correct it should be here somewhere..."  
"on that place there was something...in the back..."  
"yes i know but Xylis is in our way..."  
"dont ya guys worry...i can keep him busy"  
"rikku! no rikku its to dangerous"  
"dont worry ya ill stay here with her you guys go! fast to eh!"  
"ok...be careful!"  
while rikku and wakka are keeping Xylis busy Tidus,Lulu and Yuna are going to the place where the aeons statues are.when they were there...  
"where are the statues!"  
"i dont know..."  
"if i remember this correct then Xylis said that if someone gets the golden picture of the relic the statues will disapear. "  
"ohw...okej well come on we better hurry up."  
After a couple of minutes...  
"i think this is it..."  
"you mean the place right?"  
"yes..."  
"well lets search"  
"search for what?"  
"somethin special or strange..."

"Mix!"  
"Slots!"  
"ohw they better hurry up..i cant take this anymore..."  
"i know..."

"hey i think i found something!" They rush to yuna...  
"yes this is it! now put your neckless in it..." Tidus puts it in and then...The sword appears!  
"Well what are you waitin for! get it and fast to..." Tidus gets the sword and they quickly go back to Rikku and Wakka.  
"Hey nice sword ya got there!"  
"haha thanx..!"  
"grr noo! you idiots...Ultima!"  
"no tidus! Full-life" "Stupid summoner..." He couldn't finish his sentence because...Tidus killed him!  
"What happend?"  
"I killed him ofcourse...he was working on my nerves!"  
"haha...thank you..."  
"well lets then get out of here..."  
"good idea! Rikku is Cid ok?"  
"yes he is ill wake him up and then we can go...are you still coming to my place? please?"  
"ofcourse we will"

"Tyt! lusa uh fyga ib! madc kad uid uv rana!"  
"Fryd?...Frana ys e..."  
"lusa uh tyt fana kuehk rusa!"  
"ur..ug"  
(translation: "Dad! come on wake up! lets get out of here!"  
"What?...Where am i..."  
"come on dad were going home!"  
"oh..ok")

At rikku's place...  
"hey tidus how did you get here?"  
"i dont know...i was in the farplane and before i could even say ok i was in that strange place...captuered by Xylis."  
"hmmz strange.."  
"yes it is...but who cares anyway? Tidus is back!"  
The friends kept talking and talking.. till the evening...  
"where's tidus?"  
"hes outside"  
"ohw ok." Yuna goes outside to tidus.

"somethin bothers you?"  
"not really you?"  
"yes somethin...a lil bit then."  
"wanna tell me?"  
"..."  
"yuna?"  
"its just...how do i know that you'll stay here with me...forever?"  
"i dont know...but for now...im here right?"  
"yes your right..."  
"Yuna?"  
"yes?"  
"i...i love you..."  
"i know...i love you too...forever..."

THE END!

Author's Notes: kinda strange end huh ohw well...see ya guys at my next fic :)


End file.
